Blackout
by Dramatic Melody
Summary: When Caroline sees a vampire passed out on the side of the road, she nurses him back to health despite her better judgement. However after he vanishes, she finds out it was Klaus and freaks. But it's too late. Klaus is enamored by his saviour, and will have her no matter what. Of course, that doesn't mean he has forgotten about breaking the Hybrid Curse either. /post-2.19 HIATUS
1. The Devil In White

Blackout

Chapter One: The Devil In White

Klaus's body pulsed with the need for blood.

He had returned to his own body only moments beforehand, his mouth curved into a smirk at the success of the transfer. Yet now all he craved was to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of a human and tear out their throat. It had been too long since he had had a decent meal. Regardless, he smiled at one of his witches and he motioned to the body crumbled on the ground.

"Mind taking care of this, love? I am going out for a bite." When he flashed his fangs, he felt a quick period of languor before recovering and turning to the troublesome doppelganger. "Katerina, do not be so foolish as to try to escape while I am away. You would not enjoy the consequences."

Katherine held her breath at his command, keeping down a sarcastic remark; it would do her no good. Instead she nodded, letting Klaus move past her and out the door.

After his departure, she eyed the doorway for a moment, making sure he was truly gone before releasing her breath and tossing her hair back, throwing a smirk in the direction of Klaus's witches as she left the room.

* * *

He had missed this. The hunt. Being in that infernal hunter's body did nothing to sustain his need for blood, and slaughtering a victim did not have quite the same charm when all the senses felt secondary.

As Klaus stalked down the street, he distastefully eyed the choices before him. He knew in such a small town the options were limited- alas; he was used to quality. Perhaps he had become too accustomed to that luxury; nothing had yet to catch his fancy.

Sighing, he scanned the area. He knew now was no time to be fastidious; the urge to kill was whelming within him, sharpening his senses. He stalked down the street and took on a predatory stance as he eyed the mortals walking through; anyone would do, really. Yet as he was about to lunge at a girl, his mind was split as his head pounded. He dropped to the floor in pain, hissing at the continued aneurisms assaulting his mind.

A side effect of the spell, perchance? Before he had time to ponder this unfortunate development, his thirst intensified, and he felt his consciousness fall as his eyes sealed themselves shut.

"_It seems you have succeeded, Esther." _

"_Not quite," The women commented, watching over her son with disinterest. "He has not been disarmed, only weakened for the time being. Let us hope someone will kill the boy before the spell wears off; I can feel my power dwindling as it is."_

"_You do realize there is a way for the enchantment to be broken?"_

"_Nevertheless, he will not be able to cure himself in time for the next full moon."_

The drive up until now had been quiet; it seemed Mystic Falls was at peace for the moment.

But of course nothing in Mystic Falls was calm for long, Caroline mused as her eyes caught sight of the body on the side of the road. Startled, Caroline jerked her head eyes to the window, her notice of the man finally overtaking her as she realized the affiliation of her thought.

"Oh god, not another one; poor guy!" Caroline said frantically as she slowed her car down to the side of the road, quickly exiting the front seat to check on the man's body. She hoped he was still alive; there was too much death in this godforsaken town.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She called out to him gently, walking towards him cautiously. When she reached him, she bent down to inspect the damage only to find the unknown figure to be utterly still. Tilting her head, she probed him with one of her fingers, hoping to elicit a reaction out of him.

Immediately her hand was snatched. Gasping at the abruptness, Caroline tried to pull her hand away only to have the grip tighten; screaming loudly in retaliation, Caroline struggled to have him release his hold on her hand.

She was shocked when she saw the man's head snap up, face pale. His eyes were narrowed, and had a covering of a red haze where the color of iris should have been; but what sealed the knowledge that he was a vampire were the long fangs protruding from his mouth.

She tried to back away once again, but was firmly held in place by his strength. His gaze seemed studious in intent, and flickered over to her neck numerous times. Caroline scooted as far as she could and regarded him with a scowl as he continued his scrutiny.

"Seriously? I try to be a good fellow vampire, and you want to eat me?" Muttering obscenities, Caroline tried to appease him. "If you let me go, I will go get you a blood…"

Before she could finish, the vampire attacked. Quicker than even she could see, he bit into her neck. Screaming again, she tried helplessly to push him off, to no avail. "Get off me!"

Yet her frightened words, he paused in his feeding. Taking his fangs out of her neck, he looked at the spot he had bitten before placing a small kiss on the two punctured holes left on the skin.

"My condolences," She heard vaguely, his voice scratchy. She was about to tell him he could go to hell, along with his apology, until he passed out.

Gaping at him, she huffed and began rambling in frustration.

"It would be so completely evil if I just left a guy here… But he's a vampire… and he bit me… But he looked sick… And he apologized… and what if he is dying? Oh my god, what if I just left a dying man- vampire- person on the street? I mean who does that?

But if I take him home my mom would freak… crap, I can't just take him to the hospital though; he is a vampire!"

Caroline let out a cry of annoyance before she finally lifted the man onto her back. Carrying him to her car, she opened the door to the back and deposited the man on the cushioned seats; it was an awkward fit, but it would have to do.

His limbs stuck out everywhere, and he appeared uncomfortable in his new position. If she listened close enough, she swore she heard death threats being spoken under his breath. Taking a breath of courage, she reminded herself that she was a good person; good people did not leave other people to die on streets.

However she kept getting this feeling that she was doing something completely awful and she had no idea why. He hadn't actually hurt her. Grumbling, she moved herself back into the front seat and started the engine, ignoring the voice in her head for the time being.

During the long drive, every few seconds Caroline would end up glancing towards the back of the car, as if to make the man had not woken or disappeared. Yet he remained as he was, stone still and sour-faced. She tried to think of this as a good sign.

When she got home she stayed in her seat for a minute, calling her mom to tell her about the situation and asking her if she could let the man in. Of course, Caroline didn't tell her that he was a vampire- she would freak, completely. When she agreed- and said she probably wouldn't be home for the next couple of days because of work, so to be careful- Caroline spent the next couple of moments trying to fill herself with calmness before dealing with the body in the back of her car. Breathing deeply, she opened the door and got out of the car.

Now she was face to face with the dilemma. Squaring her shoulders, she tossed her hair back in determination before opening the back door and reaching in to take the man in her arms.

"It will be fine, don't you worry. I will make sure you get better."

While it was a bit of a hassle, she was finally able to managed him in her arms while making her way into the house. Dropping him onto the couch, she sighed in relief; now she had only to address the bigger issue at hand: the mysterious illness that this vampire seemed to suffer from.

Deciding the best course of action was to get some blood in him, she went to get one from her supply. As quick as she could, she went back to the couch- before catching notice of his ruffled appearance.

In the light she noticed he was handsome, and even in unconsciousness seemed to carry an air of deadly intent. And she was for some reason drawn to him… releasing her gaze she scoffed at her own weird romantic novel musings. It was time to focus on the problem.

How was she going to feed him the blood? She frowned, her eyes going to his lips. Holding the blood bag in one hand, she pried open his mouth with the other before popping open the bag of blood and letting it fall to his lips. She was surprised when his face transformed and he latched onto the bag quickly, draining it in less than a second.

With that task done, Caroline relaxed. She got him another, and that was soon drained as well. Watching him for a moment before she stood, Caroline decided that for now it was safe to leave him there and dragged herself to her bed. This night had been way too eventful, and she was exhausted. When she entered her room, she collapsed onto the mattress and tried to let sleep overtake her, forcing herself not to think or worry about the stranger in her house.

Yet she could not help it as her fingers went to the mark on her neck that had yet to heal. Sighing, she knew it would be gone by morning, and tried not to dwell on it.

_She was in a bedroom; one that was not her own. When she looked around, she saw drawings scattered about and paintings hung on the wall, along with… love letters? Peering around some more, she found that she was in a man's room. The furniture was tasteful, yet refined and masculine, and seemed to hold a journey through the centuries with various antiques and artifacts lying around._

_As she surveyed around the area, she noticed an individual at the corner of the room seated on a chair. His face was covered in the shadows._

"_Ah, I see you have finally noticed my presence." His low, smooth voice pierced the air, and Caroline shook herself- it sounded so familiar. _

"_Who… who are you?" She muttered, slightly frightened at the ominous aura surrounding the figure. About to take a step back, she stopped herself. She would not be scared! "And why are you in my head?"_

"_Not quite so much in your head, as in your dreams." He remarked elegantly, giving her a knowing look._

_Crossing her arms, Caroline glared at him. "Hilarious. Now tell me why you are interfering with my dreams."_

_The man leaned forward and entwined his fingers, letting his chin rest upon them. "Come on love, you really think I will be taking orders from you? That is a foolish desire at best."_

"_Oh really? And whose dream is this? Who is to say I won't just snap my fingers and turn you into a flower- or a frog?" She remarked flippantly, staring at him in suspicion. _

"_Because you have no control over your dream at the moment," He said, voice cutting. "I do."_

"_Well why don't you go control someone else's dream- I am not your toy."_

"_Everyone is a toy to me, love." He began, eyes calculating as he regarded her. "A means to an end, and all that."_

_Determinedly, she ignored his cautionary looks and continued. "Are you done with the big bad villain tirade? Because I am not scared of you."_

_From the shadows, she saw two slits of crimson begin to glow in warning, causing Caroline to jerk back in astonishment. He was a vampire! Really, it shouldn't have surprised her, but it was still such a surreal thing, seeing a vampire who she hadn't already known__ –an apparently really old and grouchy one- but still._

_The shadows danced around him as he stood up and made his way towards her, each step menacing and calculated to scare her. His strides seemed to become more daunting and confident as he came closer. "You do not want to test me, love."_

_Taking the final step towards her, his arm snaked out to grab her waist, thrusting her fully against his body. Refusing to heed to his demand, she brought her arms up to his chest, trying and failing to shove him away. _

"_My mercy only extends so far," He said, dragging a finger down her cheek. "And I could kill you, quite painfully. Twist your insides, spill your blood slowly. I love hearing a good scream. So please love, be more accommodating else things might become a bit messy." His finger now rested upon her mouth, tracing her lips slowly before he brought his hand down to rest on her hip. _

"_I'd rather you go to hell," Caroline hated that he could restrain her- it wasn't fair, goddamnit, she was a vampire now- and that she could only watch as he played with her._

"_Don't pout," He tutted her quietly, chuckling at her attempt of resistance. "You see love, it isn't what you want. But do not fret, for at the moment I have pressing concerns elsewhere." _

"_What concerns?"She demanded, suddenly feeling even wearier of this unknown man than before._

"_Nothing that you shall be a part of," He commented nonchalantly before withdrawing himself from her completely. "It's really too bad- you have made me curious, Caroline."_

Gasping, Caroline fumbled around in her bed as she felt herself awaken. Shaking herself, she felt a chill go down her spine. Who was that man? How did he know her?

Deciding she needed to try to take her mind off her startling dream, she went to check on the unconscious vampire in her living room.

"_Sweet dreams, Caroline." _

* * *

First full length story I have attempted to write in quite a while. Hope you enjoy the read! - ohniklaus on Tumblr -


	2. Bloodstream

Blackout

Chapter Two: Bloodstream

Caroline had woken up in the middle of the night thanking god it was a weekend. It had been too hectic recently, especially with the new addition to her couch.

When she had woken up from her creepy dream to go check on him, she had found him all veiny and grey. She had instantly become wide awake and started to panic, even stubbing her toe by bumping into the coffee table, she had been so jumpy. It wasn't until after she had calmed down that she had realized he probably needed more blood in his system.

Trudging to the kitchen, Caroline yawned loudly and slowly made her way over to the fridge. Debating where or not to put the bags in the microwave, she stopped and scoffed at herself, rolling her eyes at her thoughts. "He's unconscious. He wouldn't know if the blood was warm or not." She muttered under her breath, smacking herself lightly on the head.

Grabbing her least favourite type, O negative, she shut the fridge door and sluggishly walked back over to the living room, near the couch. Standing over the body, she furrowed her brow at the change of expression she saw on the face. Before, he had appeared almost calm, and peaceful. Now his expression gave off the slightest hint of amusement, with his lip curled into a smirk. Reaching out, she let her hand brush again his lips for a second before pulling back timidly. He was a stranger; therefore raping his oh so soft lips with her fingers was a no-no. She sighed disappointedly before pricking the blood bag open with her nail and shoving it into his face.

The change was immediate- as soon as the scent of blood pierced the air, his fangs emerged from his mouth. Yet after three blood bags, he still did not wake. The only indication that the blood had even affected him was the fact that he was no longer grey and veiny, but back to his normal tan skin tone, if slightly pale.

After she had deposited the empty blood bags, she surveyed the room one last time before she was satisfied. Shifting her body, she made a move to go back to her room until she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Scared, Caroline karate chopped the air in front of her with her other hand before realizing it wasn't an intruder grabbing her arm, but an unruly and unconscious vampire.

"Seriously?" Caroline muttered as she felt the unknown man tug at her wrist, refusing to withdraw his hold from her no matter her protest. When she tried to move away, his grip on her arm only tightened painfully; it seemed that was his continuing tactic to keep her around. She regarded him with a glare for a moment before she sighed in defeat and flopped down onto the couch next to her demanding patient, watching him with a scowl on her face.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that he seemed pleased by her obedience; at least if the slightly growing smirk on his face was any indication. Grumbling, and with not much to do, she blew her bangs out of her eyes in annoyance. "You really should not be able to hold me down while you are all dead," she scorned.

Fidgeting, she started to stare at her nails in boredom before she felt another tug at her wrist. Seething, she turned to stare at the troublesome vampire and irritably mumbled, "What now?"

He gave no response. Exasperated, she sighed and scrunched her eyes in tiredness. The need to sleep starting to overtake her, she let herself lay down, and the last thought in her mind was the soft and warm feeling that seemed to envelop her as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"_Evening, love." the same smooth voice from before whispered in her ear, darkness encasing his features. _

"_Again? Who are you?" Caroline breathed out shakily as his fingers stroked her neck, pressing down on where her pulse point should be at her question._

_Letting his eyes wander over her slender neck, he answered her in a murmur. "My name is Klaus," His eyes turned yellow as the bloodlust overtook him; elongating his fangs, he gently slipped them into her flesh. _

_She knew she should be terrified; yet at the moment all she could feel coursing through her was lust. As he drank from her, she could feel her own moans vibrate through her body. "Why are you doing this? She tried, moving so he was forced to release his fangs from her skin. _

"_Blood bags do not sate my need," He hissed out, pulling her back so she was nestled against him. She had no idea what he was talking about –it wasn't her fault he was drinking blood bags, it wasn't her fault that he probably needed to lay low, which involved no killing people- "While not of the human delicacy, your blood has a sweet scent to its own." He said as his mouth sought the skin of her neck once more. _

"_Besides," Grinding his erection against her bottom, he growled out, "I'm not finished with you yet."_

Light poured in from the living room windows, and a car horn sounded off in the street. Moaning, Caroline rubbed her eyes with a hand, stirring awake. She felt warmth radiating from beneath her, and an arm being pressed into her stomach. Yawning, she finally opened her eyes to find herself on her couch, on top of her guest. Jolting up at the realization, she tried to remove his arm that was draped over her stomach only to hear a growl vibrate through his body.

"You have got to be kidding me," She muttered, forcing his arm off of her body with a hard push. Quickly removing herself from his hold, she slowly eased off the couch. She stretched some before finally going off to the kitchen for a morning blood bag and feed one to her unconscious guest before she left for her bedroom.

Getting prepared to go out for the day, she took a quick shower before getting dressed. Looking in her mirror, she eyed her hair in distaste, pulling out her blow drier and curling iron and set to work. Making each curl perfect was tedious, but needed- and even still she couldn't accomplish an ideal appearance.

As she curled her hair, her thoughts wandered onto her dream; but mostly on the fact that Klaus was invading her mind. While she hadn't meet him yet, hadn't even really seen him after they found out Alaric was taken over by Klaus, it still scared her that he could so easily invade her consciousness. They still knew nothing about what he looked like- only what he was capable of. Elena had told her frantically the night that she had found the sick vampire that Alaric had showed up on her doorstep apparently back in his own body, with no recollection of what had happened. Which meant Klaus was out there, and could be anywhere- or anyone.

It still puzzled her as to why he was slipping into her dreams, when he should be trying to get into Elena's- not that she wanted that for her friend, but the randomness of it surprised her. Sighing as she finished her last curl, she fluffed her hair once before putting on her lip gloss and leaving her room, intent on talking with Matt not only about his weirdness, but about the strange vampire in her living room.

* * *

"Matt!" Caroline called out excitedly, running over to her boyfriend once he was free from serving tables and dragging him outside to a more secluded area behind the building. He followed her, though reluctantly.

"Caroline," He greeted her with an awkward smile once they were outside, and she smiled back stiffly in return. Walking over to him, she put herself in his arms and leaned into kiss him, only to catch his cheek.

"What's the matter?" Although she already knows; he doesn't want to be with her anymore. She just can't compare to Elena.

"Look, Caroline," He said gently, but firmly. "I really liked you and all but it's just too much for me. This whole town is too much for me!" He tried for the joke, to soothe her distress, but it didn't work. She can feel the tears prickling in her eyes. "I know about you." He finally says. "You're a vampire, Caroline. I just don't think I can deal with that."

Well now she was surprised. Jerking out of his arms, she looked him in the eye and wondered why her compulsion didn't work. At the same time she was glad it didn't- she was only sad that he was fulfilling her fear of rejection. "But- I compelled you. How do you remember?" She says softly.

"Vervain," He states, looking her in the eyes as well. "I was taking vervain when you compelled me; your mom, Liz gave it to me. She wanted me to watch you. Find out thins about your kind. She knows you're a vampire, Care. But- I- I can't do it. You're just- _Caroline_ to me still and I won't be the one to hurt you but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

So that's why her mom had been avoiding the house. She knew her daughter was a monster.

Matt watched her as she processed the information. But before too long he was just pulling her into a hug. They stood there in the street, until before too long he had pulled away, muttering about how he had to get back to work and how he hoped that she would understand why he had to do this. She did. But that didn't make it any easier.

As soon as he left, she pulled out her phone and called the first friend she saw on her list. Bonnie.

"Bonnie," She started, holding back a sob. "I really need you right now. Matt knows. And- and he dumped me. I'm coming over." She said quickly before hanging up after Bonnie's confirmation.

When she finally arrived, she parked her car in the driveway and slammed the door shut as she made her way out of the seat, trying to hold back her tears until she made it to the house.

As soon as she knocked on the door, Bonnie immediately opened up, ushering Caroline in and bringing her two mugs when she was settled on the couch- one with warm blood and one with hot coca. Laughing, Caroline wiped away her tears as she accepted both.

"You would always bring me hot coca after a breakup- though I never thought one day you would also be bringing me a cup of blood."

"I know Care, I know." Bonnie said smiling sadly before sitting down next to her and laughing slightly as well.

But as soon as the laughing ended, her tears started. Gripping Bonnie as she held her close, she let the sadness overtake her for a moment and simply cried.

When she was finished she quickly went into the bathroom to clean up, wiping her tears and splashing water unto her face. Grasping for the towel on the railing, she wiped her face and looked into the mirror. Her face was now devoid of makeup, but she looked better. Sighing, she put the towel back on the rack before going back outside to face Bonnie.

"Hey," She said, giving her friend a small smile. "Sorry for going all teary-eyed on you, I just needed a good cry. Things have been so crazy lately."

"Tell me about it," Bonnie said, groaning. "Especially with Klaus going after Elena,"

"Yeah," Caroline began, suddenly getting nervous. "About that…"

"Caroline….?" Bonnie gave her a questioning look.

"Klaus is kind of… invading my dreams." She paused, looking at Bonnie's astonished face. "Yeah, I am not too thrilled about it either. I don't know why and I don't know how, but for some reason he seems to enter into my crazy head for fun."

"I cannot believe him," Bonnie hissed, gripping a pillow forcefully, "That evil asshole! Going into your dreams like that-" Releasing the pillow, she brought her hands up in exasperation. The expression on her face was angry, yet also tired.

"Do you want me to try to find a way to block him from entering your dreams, Care? I could ask the witches…"

"No!" She shouted, before pulling back, embarrassed. "It's just that, I'm a vampire. Those stupid dead witches hate me. Plus- don't worry about me! I can handle it."

Bonnie gave her an incredulous look, "Okay," She said unwillingly.

"But, there is something I was wondering if you could help me with. You see, there is this sick vampire and…"

"Caroline!" Bonnie interrupted, looking at her sternly. "First of all, vampires cannot get sick. Second, I am not going to help you save a vampire! I'm a witch- servant of nature- I cannot just go around saving vampires all the time."

"But he is grey and looks sad and I just want to help him-"

"You are too trusting Caroline! This is a vampire we are talking about; they are inherently _bad._" Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms in resoluteness. "He has probably killed hundreds of innocent people, if not more! I am sorry, but I am not saving a killer."

"I know Bonnie, but I am a vampire too. I haven't killed hundreds. And if I was dying on the road, I would not want somebody to see me and just leave me there!"

"Wait- you found him on the road? Caroline, what were you thinking?" She groaned again, bringing a hand up to massage her temple.

"I was thinking that someone was dying and needed my help," She said firmly.

"Technically, he was already dead."

"And so am I."

Both of them glared at each other in stubbornness.

Finally, Bonnie sighed. "Look Care, I love you, but I just don't trust vampires. Wait it out. Maybe he will get better."

Caroline tried to understand, but all she really felt was disappointment. Not at Bonnie; she knew her friend was trying, had finally begun to except her- just at the lack of understanding about the situation. She wished she knew more.

She felt compelled to help that poor vampire; being ditched on the side of the road and left to die was not the way anyone should have to go.

* * *

Caroline was sick of crying. She had complained about boys in general with Bonnie all day. She had even told her about the strange vampire illness and the dreams she had been having; even though Bonnie refused to help with the first one and Caroline didn't want help with the second. She had engaged in a quick talk with Elena to tell her she and Matt had broken up. She had discovered that her mother knew about her, and that was why she had been avoiding her lately. That was why Matt had been acting off. And while she hated it, she knew she would have to suck it up. Too much was happening in this town to wallow too long.

Add that to the fact that apparently a psycho killer was invading her dreams, it was probably better that she focused on that. Speaking of which, she hoped he gave her a break tonight. She was so not in the mood to deal with his ridiculous riddles, smug countenance, and demanding hands.

All she really wanted to do was sleep.

_Her hope was in vain; it seemed he could not keep away from the little blonde vampire. _

_She had been transported from his bedroom, into a new room that contained a dark aurora; it was bare except for the burgundy silk covered bed, and the room was dark, lighted only by the glowing candles. The change in scenery startled her, making her gaze around the small room in confusion and tension. He was in here; except now the darkness encased him even further, hiding his every move and every intention. _

"_There you are," He whispered in her ear as he stood behind her, flipping her over so they were chest to chest. She screamed, but soon realized it would do no good; she was dreaming, after all._

"_No need to be frightened, love." He seemed to deliberate his words for a moment, "At least not if you behave," Taking some strands of her hair, he pushed them over her shoulder, examining her neck. She stayed still throughout his movements, not knowing how he would proceed. That and the fact that he scared her slightly made her stay motionless. _

"_Good girl," He jeered, laughing at her indignant expression. His words made her start struggling, which he stopped by entrapping her further in his hold. Nestling his nose in her neck, he inhaled her sweet scent only to pause when a new, putrid smell entered his senses._

"_And what is this?" Snarling, he shoved her against a wall and grabbed her neck. "Going off and prancing around with a boy as I lay indisposed, I see. Not very smart of you,"_

"_You're crazy!" She exclaimed. Honestly- she had no idea what the hell he was talking about- yet he still seemed to regard her with a betrayed stare. Pulling at his hands, it did no good, as the grip on her throat only tightened in response. It was only when she whimpered in pain that he seemed to stop; only to pick back up in his anger after a moment of thought._

"_I don't want you seeing that boy anymore," He growled in warning. "I can smell him on you," Klaus released her neck, but his hands locked her in, preventing her from escaping no matter how much she wanted to. _

"_Please!" She said, feed up with his unexplained tantrum; looking him up and down, she regarded him with a snarky expression. "What gives you the right to be jealous?" She refused to tell him her and 'that boy', Matt, had broken up; it was not his business in the first place._

"_You saved __**me. **__Therefore you are mine. And if I smell him on you again, do not think I will hesitate in killing the boy once I return." he said, voice cold. Yet his eyes remained still on her neck, and even if she couldn't see his visage, the irises were pronounced enough that they illuminated red in the darkness._

_It seemed he was hungry again._

_Or still angry._

"_You are not going to kill him; I refuse to let you! And I 'saved you'?" She said disbelievingly. "What the heck are you talking about? I would never save you, Klaus!" _

"_You don't know?" He appeared surprised for the briefest second, before chuckling menacingly. "Of course. Of course you do not know, how foolish of me to think otherwise. No matter- this changes nothing. My healing will not be prevented now, and the sacrifice- because of you my lovely- will continue along as planned. It seems you are helping me whether you know it or not." His eyes lighted with amusement. _

_When he finally paused in his tirade, he looked down at her red lips and bright blue eyes and wild, curly hair with a licentious expression. Moving his head down to cover her mouth with his own, he stopped right before touching her lips. Smirking, he spoke lightly. "You look ravishing tonight, darling." Before pulling away completely and disappearing into the shadows._

Again, Caroline was forced awake in the middle of the night by another dream. Groaning, she continued lying in bed until she couldn't take it. Abruptly dragging the covers off of herself, she stood and pulled a thin blanket onto her shoulders, creeping into the living room to visit her unconscious vampire.

When she got there, she sat on the chair in front of the couch, just watching her strange house guest as he slept. It was strange that she felt so protective over him, considering he had bitten her. Yawning, she curled up on the seat and went to sleep, watching over him until she closed her eyes.

Klaus in turn was area of her proximity. It made him excited for what was to come.

"_Esther. That girl is ruining your plans; she cares far too much. His healing is imminent at this point."_

"_If you do not hurry, the sacrifice will go on as planned, and he shall be even stronger; too strong for the likes of us."_

"_It is no matter. I shall rectify the inconvenience that she has made of my plan."_

"_Come now, she has no part of this. You would harm her still?"_

"_The means justify the ends. It must be done."_

* * *

So I changed the Matt/Liz/Caroline storyline some to fit with the plot. Hope you don't mind! Oh, and enjoy! – k-laus on Tumblr-


	3. Wake Unto Me

Blackout

Chapter Three: Wake Unto Me

Klaus was growing fond of the girl who had saved him. Her innate kindness and determination surprised him, and he enjoyed her immensely. She had intrigued him, and he was determined to have her; whether she wanted it or not. However, staking his claim would have to wait until he was well and able- and had finally broken the hybrid curse.

He knew he would soon have to leave; the full moon was in but a fortnight and he had much to prepare for. If only the incessant pull on his body would cease; he was growing tired of being the sickly vampire being feed blood bags to heal. Yet he could still not recuperate fully, as if something- more likely, someone- was causing his body to be in a partial state of desiccation. From what he could assume, a very powerful witch was suspending him in this state, trying to leave him defenseless. Later, he would have to find out whom and teach them that messing with an Original was a suicidal expedition; for now though, he would wait. He could feel his body becoming stronger by the day.

It would not be long now until he was back to his full power, and the doppelganger would be within his grasp; and soon thereafter, Caroline as well.

* * *

Caroline woke up with a kink in her back, finding herself curled up in a small chair overlooking her guest. Grumbling, she brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. If she didn't look like a creepy stalker before, she sure did now. At her thoughts she groaned loudly and dragged her hand down her face, shaking her head. She really had to get rid of these weird stalker tendencies; she did not want to become like Damon with Elena. Shuddering at the comparison, she tossed off her blanket and went to brush her teeth, her thoughts drifting to the dream she had had last night.

It was than before different; Klaus seemed more possessive. And the fact that he knew something that she didn't- about the ritual, his intentions- sent a chill down her spine. All she knew was that this man- this vampire- had spent a thousand years trying to break a curse; she really did not want his obsessive need for power, for control, to be redirected to her if he broke it.

_Which he wouldn't, _her brain supplied for her. Because if he did, that would mean Elena would be dead; and no one was willing to let that happen.

A loud crash sounded from the living room, and she turned around quickly, startled. Dropping her toothbrush and spitting out her toothpaste, she hastily fled towards the living room, only to discover her guest trying to push himself up off the ground. Gasping, Caroline went towards him slowly, carefully watching him. He seemed unable to fully move himself up, but stopped trying once he heard Caroline approaching, almost as if he expected her to come help him.

Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms, pursing her lips at his assumption. Looking down at him, she lost her smirk when she caught his eyes; they seemed almost angry at her refusal to help, and demanding- a prickle of fear shot through her before she repressed it. Surely he was simply mad at her teasing. Joining him by the couch, she bent down to lift him up. Yet when he was finally situated to move, his hand found its way to her neck. Immediately she froze. His fingers started stroking her neck gently, but unapologetically. All of his moments were deliberate.

His actions reminded her so much of Klaus that she quickly dropped him on the couch, backing away from him warily. Again, she saw anger flood his eyes, as if he thought everyone- including her- had best obey his every whim. She laughed uneasily; vampires and their sense of self-entitlement.

"Well, now that you are awake, I am just going to go get you another blood bag… over there. Yes. Then you can be on your way once you can stand." She practically ran as she departed to the kitchen.

She returned to find that he had finally gotten full control of his movements, as he was sitting up and resting against the couch, expression calculating. When she entered, he caught her gaze and gestured to her with two of his fingers, beckoning her over to him.

Grasping the blood bag tightly, she was almost afraid it would pop and she would get her hands and the carpet soaked with blood. Trying to delay, she took small steps toward the man, hoping that she hadn't just signed her death sentence by helping him. Growing impatient at her stalling, he snarled at her. She picked up the pace, walking over to him at a normal speed.

Once she had made her way over to him, he brought his hand to the back of her head to pull her towards him. His other hand rested upon her cheek, creasing the skin. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut at the moments, breathing in and out unsteadily.

He looked at her intensely before letting his face transform and pricking one of his fingers hard with his fangs. It was astonishing, seeing his vampiric nature out- he looked terrifying and beautiful and more so like a predator than ever, especially with his gaze on her as though she were the prey. Holding the bloody finger up to her lips, he urged her to take it in her mouth by pressing it against her. She shook her head vehemently at his command and tried to back away from him, until the grip on the back of her head tightened and she was forced to remain still. The sweet scent of his blood filled her nostrils as he continued to hold it before her. Caving, she hesitantly stuck her tongue out, licking the tiny amount of blood pooled onto his finger.

He sighed at her ministrations. Watching her pink tongue lick his finger was an exquisite torture, but necessary if he wanted to keep her. Soon he would leave, and it would be easier to find her with his blood in her system.

Petting her hair, he watched as she drew back from him after she had finished, regarding him with a horrified stare.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed, stumbling back and falling to the floor.

He felt revived, especially at her scream- it seemed as though whoever had been holding him down had disappeared. Grinning wolfishly, he turned around and crouched down next to Caroline, watching her as her eyes alighted with fear. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you face to face, darling."

That voice- Caroline gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in horrid surprise. It couldn't be. Her eyes widened, and her breathing began to come out raggedly. "Klaus?" The disbelief in her voice is palpable. She blinked once, twice, almost as if she is excepting to wake up from her dreams.

Snatching her arm with one of his hands, he dragged her forward until she was facing him. His eyes were wild in excitement, almost psychotic. His breath lingered on her face, and her expression had been transformed into one of panic; the realization that she was right next to Klaus –murdering sociopathic billion year old vampire- was overwhelming.

"Even more gorgeous in the flesh," He murmured as he regarded her, letting his eyes roam over her body.

His words snapped Caroline out of her reprieve, causing her to glare at him. Raising her hand quickly, she slapped him across the face hard. It barely stung; but his response was immediate, and harsh. As she was pulling her hand away, he grasped her wrist in his hand, squeezing until her features were contorted in pain.

Letting his hand continue to crush her appendage, a snap sounded throughout the silent house. "You really should not have done that, sweetheart." Klaus's calming lilt filled her ears as her eyes filled with tears. She knew it would heal soon, but it hurt. So much. When Klaus released her wrist she cradled the assaulted limb in her hand.

"It's okay, love. I forgive you. You are going to be fine now. You simply have to learn your place." He spoke softly, gently, while petting her hair. "If you behave, I promise to let no harm come to you."

Staring up at him with hatred, Caroline took a deep breath and let her aching wrist go. "I should have let you rot on that road." She spat out.

Immediately Klaus grabbed both of her wrists, and the pain overtook her again. Forcing her to the ground, he pressed his body against hers forcefully. "Be that as it may, I would be careful as to how you speak to me. I am only so gracious to a certain extent until you tax my patience."

Caroline could feel his taunt muscles pressed into her. She was flushed against him, no matter her struggle. She scowled at him and really just wanted to cry; because _of course _she would help the evil vampire on accident. When he saw her expression he tsked, and moved her face with one of his hands so that she was looking into his eyes. "Careful love. Keep that up and I don't know if I'll continue to restrain myself." Gazing at her intently, he caught her bottom lip with his teeth and nibbled lightly before releasing it.

At his actions Caroline lost it. Flipping him over, she quickly tried to run off of him. However his hand caught her ankle and she dropped to the ground. Defiantly, she started kicking her leg, as if to shake him off- only this did not deter him. He put a hand to her back, holding her in place as she struggled.

Chuckling at her attempt of escape, he continued to hold her down. "I have to say you have surprised me." As Klaus soothingly rubbed her back, Caroline growled. "I thought you would be easier to manage; clearly I was wrong." Letting his fingernails dig into her back, Klaus reveled at her moan. "My apologizes." he said smoothly.

Caroline could not believe what was happening- she was on her stomach while Klaus held her down. It couldn't get much worse.

"Might as well get a taste for the road," He taunted her, ripping her shirt sleeve off and revealing the smooth skin of her shoulder. Panic rose up in Caroline as he kissed the spot of skin he was going to bite, before she felt the tell-tale prickle of his fangs.

As he ingested a small amount of her blood, Caroline shuttered from the sensation of his bite. "So what? Instead of bunnies and deer you're going on an all-you-can-eat Caroline Forbes diet?" She alleged scathingly as he continued to drink from her.

Releasing his fangs from her a moment later, he licked his lips and smirked. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head and looked down at her mockingly. "Well my dear, your blood is quite exquisite. All we're missing now is you writhing in pleasure underneath me."

She barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Never going to happen,"

"We shall see," He said ominously. "But for now, I have business to attend to- as delightful as this has been."

Trying in vain to stand up despite the slight dizziness, Caroline pushed herself up with her arms. "If you think I am just going to let you walk out of here…"

"There will be no 'letting'."

Standing up and dusting himself off, he put his hands behind his back as he regarded his strong-willed baby vampire lying on the floor.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be back for you. You're _mine _after all." With those final words Klaus moved towards the door, only to stop at the feeling of pain in his head. Howling, Klaus knelt as another spell hit him.

Gripping his heart, he let out a harsh sounding growl. It seemed that whoever had been affecting him had come back. His skin started becoming paler, then grey. His veins became more pronounced- but this time, his eyes were open. As his body desiccated, he watched her unremittingly. Gulping at his steadfast gaze, she stood and fled as soon as he lay still, leaving his body on the ground.

She would deal with him later- all she could think of now was that she had gotten in over her head.

"_Well, this will not do."_

* * *

The spell was weakening, he could feel it. It was trying his patience, but after an hour he could move a finger, than a foot, an arm, and finally he was up. His joints were stiff, and his skin was pale, but he could move. Bending down, he took the blood bag from where Caroline had dropped it this morning and ripped it open with his fangs, draining it in an instant. Throwing away the bag, he looked around in triumph.

Finally; it was about time he recovered.

There was no time to waste. It was time to find himself a werewolf and vampire to sacrifice; and stop for a bit of a proper blood bender, of course.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! – k-laus on Tumblr-


End file.
